Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson
Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson is the first and third segment of the ninth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Porky and Petunia Pig. Plot Set in , when Sylvester and Sylvia gets kidnaped by the diabolical Prof. Brainiarty, Sylvester Jr. asks Master Detective Porky Holmes and his assistant Dr. Petunia Watson for help. Characters *Porky Pig (as Porky Holmes, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Petunia Pig (as Petunia Watson, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Pinky and the Brain (as Pinky and Prof. Brainiarty, voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Granny (as Queen Victoria, voiced by June Foray) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (cameo, voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Tweety (mentioned) Quotes *"(when she narrates the story) My name is Doctor Petunia Watson, I had just returned to London after a lengthy service in a hospital in Paris, France and I was looking for a place where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever" - Petunia Pig. *"Don't worry, you have the n-n-n-number one detective in L-L-L-London" - Porky Pig. *"Please, Mr. Holmes. My parents were kidnapped by a mouse who says narf and I need help to find them" - Sylvester Junior. *"A-a-a-a mouse who say narf? I know him! That stupid mouse, one P-P-P-Pinky by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment: t-t-t-the nefarious P-P-P-Professor Brainarty!" - Porky Pig. *"Sufferin' succotash. It was already terrible to lose against a canary and now this?" - Sylvester. *"(chuckles evilly) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, pussycat? And aren't you proud to be part of it?" - The Brain. *"You can do what you want with us. We won't be a part of this... this... this evil any longer!" - Sylvia. *"Very well. If that's decision of both... Oh uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your son brought into here (he strongly closes his tiny door)" - The Brain. *"(gasps when she hears the Brain plans to kidnap Junior) J-J-J-Junior?" - Sylvia. *"Listen up, you idiots trio, the only way to bend these two cats for the male one can ending making the robot is bringing their son right here. Pinky, here's the list of what to bring, I included the child in the last minute. You know what to do, and I don't want KITES errors!" - The Brain. *"Yes, Professor" - Pinky. *"(after Junior stomps on his toes and Foghorn's belly) Ow! My foot!" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Well guys, bring these two guard uniforms. Pinky, you didn't forget anything?" - The Brain. *"No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list... (tries to display the list but, to his amazement, the list is gone) I forgot to mention it, I was in a mad chase in the tailor shop because Holmes saw me, and... and... I think that I lost the list while he chased me" - Pinky. *"What? Holmes on the case? Why, you gibbering, little... hm... hm... HMMMMM!" - The Brain. *"I say, calm down, boss, it was only a error" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"E-e-e-elementary, my sweet Watson. A r-r-r-rat is a cat's natural e-e-e-enemy" - Porky Pig. *"From that time on, Porky and I were a close team. We had many cases together, but I'll always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Porky Holmes, the great detective" - Petunia Pig. Trivia *The segment is a spoof of the novel series. **''Sherlock Holmes'' was already spoofed by Looney Tunes in Deduce, You Say (with Daffy as a dim-witted version of Holmes and Porky as Watson). *The segment takes some similarities with Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. *In one scene, The Brain strangles Pinky as the same manner that Homer Simpson does to Bart Simpson in The Simpsons. *The portrayal of Watson as a female character is a reference to the drama series . Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes